


Descent

by shadownashira



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/pseuds/shadownashira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus knows something is wrong but doesn't want to care because Rusty is smiling at him, only him, and if this is a con then it's almost worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Ocean's Eleven. Written 6 Oct 2008.

The first word Linus thinks of when he sees Daniel Ocean is dignified.

And he is, isn't he? It isn’t only his appearance, a handsome man with elegant greying hair, not so much as wearing a suit but the suit wearing him. The way he slouches in his chair at Emmit's, the enigmatic smile, the casual demeanor, the precise way he quirks his eyebrows. Yes, dignified is definitely a word to describe Danny Ocean.

Linus mentally adds to the list of words he's creating as soon as the man starts talking. Crisp. Slick. Confident. Intelligent. It goes on and on.

Bitterness swells through Linus' chest at the surprise in the man's eyes when he finds out that Bobby Caldwell is his father. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut about that. ‘Living up’ to the family name is not something he wants to worry about now. He has had enough from his dad about that. Then he forces himself away from that train of thoughts. He can think of all that later. Not now, when he's being offered a chance to work with one of the greatest con men Linus has ever heard of. But Linus is still annoyed and slightly indignant. So he steals the ticket right out of Danny Ocean's hands.

Linus is still absently thinking of more words to describe the man seated in front of him, talking, smooth voice rolling over him. This thing, about finding words to describe people, it's a habit he's picked up ever since his father said that a good con needs to know how to read people. He still doesn't know if it helps.

Then the con man realizes that Linus has filched something of his right out from his hands without being noticed, and Linus' thoughts stutter to a halt. Because the fleeting look of approval in Danny's eyes, that's something Linus has desperately wanted to see in his parents’ eyes for ages.

Linus tries not to seem too pleased.

"Las Vegas, huh?"

* * *

Rusty and Danny are remarkably similar and different at the same time. They work so flawlessly together that sometimes it's almost like they're the same person. The insane half-conversations they have are maddening, the way they know what the other is thinking. Linus wonders why they even bother talking out loud when they can read each other's minds. Then he decides they probably do it for kicks because other people find it annoying.

But obviously Danny and Rusty have their differences. Like the way Danny dresses smartly in expensive, tasteful suits, and Rusty picks the shiny clothes (He doesn't look any less elegant). Rusty is always eating something, whether it's a shrimp cocktail, fries smothered with chili, a bag of Doritos or a lollipop, and Danny's... well, not. The way they con is different, too. Danny usually goes for a more subtle approach, smiling sincerely, smooth words rolling off his tongue, working his charm until he has you wrapped around his little finger, revolving around him like he’s the sun and you don’t even know it. Rusty is just... out there. Lounging casually, glittering in his bright clothes, a bold brush of his fingers against your arm, grinning rakishly at exactly the right times; his whole person shines so radiantly that his marks become blind to anything but the man before them.

There is something, though, that leaves a gaping void between them. Linus doesn't know what it is yet, but he sees it when Rusty watches Benedict's girl –Tess, Rusty informs him wearily- walk down the stairs with narrowed eyes, an expression on his face which Linus has learnt through careful scrutiny means he's thinking of Danny.

* * *

When Rusty wants him to tail Danny, Linus watches the tense expression on his face, the ever-so-slight creasing of the skin around his eyes. Linus doesn't want to do this, is reluctant to step between whatever is hanging over Rusty and Danny. He's screwed up enough during this job; Linus doesn't need or want to piss off Danny.

But he doesn't refuse, because it's _Rusty_ asking. So Linus agrees, despite the guilty sinking feeling in his stomach that thinks he's somehow betraying Danny. Then Rusty is smiling at him, that brilliant smile he uses during a con and Linus knows something is wrong but doesn't want to care because Rusty is smiling at him, only him, and if this is a con then it's almost worth it.

* * *

Linus thinks that Rusty is wasting too much effort worrying about Danny, because he's tailed him for a week now and all Danny does is follow Tess around. Sure, it's dangerously close to stalking, but Danny doesn't show any homicidal urges so it's okay right?

Linus quietly watches Danny watch Tess, and wonders.

One evening when Danny leaves the warehouse, Linus waits half a minute before setting off after him. A short distance away as he turns the corner around another row of warehouses, he nearly runs into Danny himself. Linus is so startled that when the older man angles his body Linus automatically moves. A moment later Danny has Linus backed against the wall.

"Why have you been following me, Linus?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Linus stutters, mind spinning rapidly. He can't envision a way out of this, not unless he tells Danny that it was his best friend who wanted to keep an extra pair of eyes on him.

Danny chuckles at him, and smiles, the smile that means everything and nothing.

"Linus, never try to con a conman. Now, tell me," Danny leans closer, eyes amused, "Why?"

Linus has the distinct feeling that he's missing something, a feeling that's been common ever since he took on this job. But he's distracted by how close Danny is, that if he just takes half a step forward -

He slams the lid on that thought. Trying to refocus and not break into nervous rambling, Linus frantically begins to run mentally through his 'List of Words to Describe Danny Ocean'. Which doesn't really help, because somehow the word 'attractive' has made it into his list.

Fortunately Danny doesn't move any closer, _(he’s still too close Linus can smell his cologne)_ but then he says, laughter in his voice, "You're doing this because of Rusty, aren't you?"

Rusty's name makes Linus close his eyes and press back against the wall, shoulders hunched. His breathing has become ragged but he can't control it because Danny has just forced him into a corner, both literally and metaphorically.

Linus knows he's crushing very badly on both Danny and Rusty, knows it very well. Half the reason he accepted this job in the first place was to seek that fleeting approval in Danny's eyes that he glimpsed when they first met. And half the reason why he's continuing to do this job is to stay close to Rusty and hope that he’ll smile at him again. When Linus' need for approval and confirmation of his skills morphed into a need for Danny and Rusty's attentions he didn't know. And he definitely doesn’t want Danny and Rusty to know. Because, Christ, that he’d let hero-worship turn into this… Damn it, Linus doesn’t even know exactly what ‘this’ is. He has a shrewd suspicion, but he can’t put a label on the feelings yet. Doesn’t dare to. Because if he does, then it’s real, and then Linus can’t pretend anymore. And what he’s doing right now, is putting on a pretence, and pray to whatever gods above that it will fool Danny Ocean.

Linus steels himself mentally and tries to school his face into a blank mask. He opens his eyes and fixes them on Danny's collar, which has moved back a little from him. Which is good, right?

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry about this. I promise that after tonight it won't happen again." _So, please, go away,_ Linus begs mentally.

Linus' eyes or face or voice or body language must have given something away, because it is after several heartbeats of silence that Danny speaks. When he does, his voice is unexpectedly gentle and has lost its teasing edge. "Linus, look at me."

Linus' eyes remain fixed somewhere around Danny's collarbone, but Danny waits patiently, and finally Linus lets his eyes flick up to Danny's. _(Empty, empty, remember to keep your face and eyes empty)_

A heartbeat’s pause, then Danny jerks his head in a surprised movement; evidently what he sees in Linus' eyes is far more than he's ever expected. _(And Linus thought even for a moment that he could fool Danny Ocean? Ha fucking ha.)_

He takes a tiny step backwards, and Linus, poor judge of people that he is, reads an apology in Danny's expression, and a strange softness in dark eyes that he’s never seen before.

"You don't have to do everything he tells you to, you know."

Danny reaches out a hand and touches his shoulder; sliding over, down, his arm and walks away.


End file.
